1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a detection warning system specifically to a portable system which detects an individual interrupting a narrow, infrared beam and alerts a caregiver anywhere in a home with an adjustable audio alarm.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hospitals have been using monitoring systems to alert a nurses station, however, these monitoring systems will operate only with a patient physically capable of pushing a button to summon a nurse for assistance. The medical industry has objected to these systems since the physically and mentally challenged patient may not be able to utilize this system and patients who roam or fall out of bed will not be able to summon the nurse for help. These systems are not designed for home use.
Originally, these monitoring systems consisted of a push button by the patient's bedside which was wired directly to the nurses station. Pushing the button at the patient's bedside triggered a light or audible alarm at the nurses station.
There have been improvements in these monitoring systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,152 issued to Hodges on Aug. 7, 1990, discloses a patient monitoring system comprised of a detection means installed on a wall of a hospital room which generates an alert signal in response to the presence of a patient in a predetermined zone spaced apart from the hospital bed. This zone is a fan-shaped infrared beam extending from the detection means across the room above the hospital bed. The detection means does not respond to normal patient movement, however, does respond to any person or caregiver entering the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,426, issued to Roberts on Oct. 4, 1980, discloses a patient monitoring system comprised of a switch installed in a pad positioned in the bedding of a hospital bed underneath the patient. When the patient moves or exits the hospital bed, the switch contacts open generating an alarm signal which alerts the nurses station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,214 issued to Cowley et al., on May 12, 1998, a patient activity monitor with a data processor programmed device which alerts an attendant if a patient moves beyond a certain range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,305 issued to Stafford et al., on Feb. 4, 1997, describes a portable patient monitoring system which alerts a nurse when a patient exits a hospital bed which breaks an infrared beam. A reflector is placed adjacent to the end of the hospital bed. The infrared beam from the emitter runs to the reflector and back to the detector on a path parallel to the side of the hospital bed at a predetermined distance away from the side of the hospital bed. This system is retrofitted into the nurses station similar to the other monitoring systems.
Many of the mentioned monitoring systems, from the expensive programmable data to the pressure pad systems, do not possess reliability, flexibility or ease of use and cannot be used in a home. The infrared and the passive infrared (PIR) systems are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and capable of detecting movement, however, once mounted will remain there permanently. The fan-shaped PIR systems detect any movement in a room, therefore, may trigger false alarms when a nurse enters to assist the patient. False alarms may also be triggered when a patient is receiving visitors. These systems require professional installation into a nurses station, therefore, are not designed for home use.
Several types of monitoring systems have been proposed—for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,052 to Alter (1972) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,425 to Williams, Jr. et al., (1980), U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,426 to Roberts (1980), U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,727 to Levert (1981), U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,808 to Kao (1983), U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,005 to Stiebel (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,152 to Hodges (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,942 to Bruce (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,910 to Spratte et al., (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,972 to Sugimoto et al., (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,198 to Newham (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,810 to Schwarz (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,305 to Stafford et al., (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,214 to Cowley et al., (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,629 to Lehmann et al., (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,535 to Reisman et al., (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,082 to Abita et al., (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,261 to Davsko (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,963 to Blake et al., (2000).
Although, some of these systems may be inexpensive to manufacture and capable of patient detection, in order for these systems to function properly, such systems must be permanently retrofitted into an existing nurses station. These systems are used in hospitals, however, are not designed for home use. These monitoring systems suffer from a number of other disadvantages:
(a) The manufacturing of data processor systems requires an engineer or technician to program the processor and retrofit into an existing nurses station which would eliminate home use and the need for the portability necessary for caregivers in a home. Manufacturing, installation and repair of this system would prove to be very expensive.
(b) Fan-shaped zone detection systems may detect others in the room and cannot differentiate between the patient, nurse, and visitors which may trigger false alarms. When a nurse or visitor wishes to enter the patient's room, the zone system has to be turned off to approach the patient's bedside, as a result, interfering with patient care. Once installed by a professional into the nurses station, this system becomes permanent. As a result of the zone detection being triggered by a person entering the patient's room, this system would not be suitable for home use.
(c) Installation of a pressure pad sensing device in the hospital bed requires a cable or other transmission means used to connect this sensing device to an external circuit. This cable may interfere with the patient when the patient exits the bed or with the patient's care. If the patient moves or sits up in bed, unwanted signals will trigger a false alarm. Soiled pressure pads must be replaced periodically resulting in additional nurse's time and expense. The pressure pad sensing devices will not activate the alarm when the patient weighs less than a certain prescribed weight.
(d) A patient monitoring system comprising of an array of radiant energy emitters corresponding to an array of radiant detectors installed in a headboard and footboard of a hospital bed becomes a permanent fixture of the bed. Emitters and detectors such as these require professional installation. The zone of infrared energy which covers the bed detects patient movement or a patient's bed coverings which may trigger false alarms. The system has to be turned off when a nurse has to assist the patient. Systems such as this were not intended for home use.
(e) Some patient monitoring systems are designed utilizing individual components. To incorporate all the individual electronic components necessary to manufacture an instrument would not be cost effective, flexible or easy to fabricate. Replacing damaged components would prove to be expensive.
(f) These monitoring systems do not afford the capability of selecting different modes of detection.
(g) The patient monitoring systems are permanently retrofitted into a nurses station, therefore, are not able to operate on an independent battery power pack.
(h) The electronic circuits for most of these patient monitoring systems do not incorporate safety devices such as fuses or circuit breakers. These safety devices are essential to protect the circuitry, patient and may prevent a fire hazard.